Dulce et Decorum est
by Dee La'Belle
Summary: edward and bela thought they had the perfect relationship. but when bella cheats on edward things start to go downhill untill finally, things come to a complete standstill . can a bubbly hybrid make edward's life worth livin again?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: characters and twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Preface**

Love. What is the meaning of love? Is love something that comes naturally or is it something that is forced? Who falls in love, can it be broken? When love is formed promises are made, there are boundaries than should never be crossed, and when you declare your love for someone you love them forever. Right?


	2. New Kids in town

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer( exept the ones i made up they belong to me)

New kids in town

Everyone stared as the shiny black sports convertible pulled into the small carpark at forks high school. They stared even longer as two beautiful African Americans stepped out. The 1st , Keisha, was tall and slender with grey eyes and her hair in a short straight bob. She wore some denim shorts, black stilleto's and a plain white vest top. The second, Shanti, looked slightly younger and shorter with long chest length hair, one side pinned back with a flower, she had brown eyes and wore a blue vest top with navy blue shorts, a navy blue cardigan and white wedges. These must have been the new girls from London, Shanti and Kiesha.

Edward pov:

A shiny black convertible pulled into the carpark, wow even i was impressed!what surprised me even more was the two women that emerged from it, they were beautiful, too beautiful. Keisha was beautiful but Shanti, i was drawn to her by an invisible force i cant explain, her brown eyes pulled me in, for once in what seems like a lifetime, my dead heart was beating again, her scent, the smell of jasmine, lotus flower and the slightest hint of ocean breeze was the most beautiful thing i had ever smelled, it was more enticing than the human blood i craved. What frustrated me more was that i could not read her mind. Shanti and her sister didn't smell human, but they did'nt smell like vampires either, they smelt of a mix of both with a hint of ocean breeze. He felt himself being pulled to Shanti, but he couldn't lust her, he was married to bella.

Shanti's pov:

As Keisha and i got out of the car, one scent appealed to me more than the pumping blood of the humans surrounding us. Vampire.


	3. Meeting

**Meeting**

**Shanti's POV**

I've been in school for only two hours and I was already getting pissed! There was a girl sitting next to me with blonde hair and blue eyes, I think she said her name was Jessica. The girl couldn't stop talking. She was shallow as anything, she even had the nerve to ask if I had a brother I could introduce her to, I mean yeah, I had a brother but I'm not cruel enough to introduce him to Jessica, I wouldn't wish that on anybody! "so, have you seen the Cullen's yet?" Jessica's nasally voice broke my out of my daze. "who?"Ii asked "you haven't seen the Cullen's? The five hotties with the gold eyes". She meant the vampires, god her voice was getting annoying! I shrugged my shoulders and blanked Jessica for the rest of the lesson. I pretended to listen to the lesson while I daydreamed. Jessica decided to talk again when then the a shrill noise assaulted my sensitive ears, finally the bell, I don't think I could have managed listening to Jessica's voice for another minute! The halls were packed with people, the stares were obvious, is this what the vampires had to deal with every day? The longer I was here, the more I started to hate this little rain town! I looked at my schedule, frowning at where to find Maths, then he came up to me, from what Jessica was rambling about this must have been mike Newton. Here we go! " hey I'm mike, need any help?" he was a bad flirt, I decided to play along with him, humans were so naive. "umm, yes I need to find maths room 24? I'm Shanti by the way" That's my class, you can sit next to me, you're, from London right, I LOVE London" it took all I had not to laugh. When we finally got to the classroom, Mr turner sent me straight to a seat at the back of the classroom, thankfully away from Mike, he didn't make me introduce myself, so far, he was my favourite teacher. I sat in the only available seat, next to a female vampire, i decided to be brave so I turned to face her, "Hello, my name's Shanti" her look was vain and snobby, "Rosalie" she stated.

_Please review_


	4. Sparks

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, its setting or any of its characters**

**Sparks**

**Shanti's POV**

If looks could kill, I would be a crystal on the ocean floor! All throughout math the blonde vampire, Rosalie was sending me steady waves of hate, I didn't even do anything to her and she couldn't have guessed that I wasn't human! I never used any of my powers! After a tension filled hour the bell finally rang, for once, I actually welcomed the shrill, ear-splitting sound. My happiness was soon over when I spotted Mike Newton hovering by the door, eager to walk me to history. After enduring the two minute walk to history with the annoying mortal, I entered the classroom, only to be sat next to another Cullen. Great.

Edward POV

I tried to concentrate on the humans around me. Even the constant noise of their thoughts couldn't hold my attention. Recently I have noticed changes in my Bella and our relationship. She never let her shield down around me, her kisses were always short and chaste, we never made love anymore. A relationship should never be all about the physical side but a man has needs, and over ten years without sex is damaging to any man! My train of thought shifted when I felt the presence of another sit next to me. I was about to ask, no demand that they moved to another seat then I smelt it; an infusion of jasmine and lotus flower with a hint of ocean breeze, a scent not human but not vampire, truly unique. I whipped round to see the hazel brown eyes of the dark skinned beauty called shanti. "sorry, but I was told to sit here, do you mind?" she asked. And for some strange reason I didn't mind, I actually wanted her to sit next to me, to have her body next to mine "no, I don't mind I'm Edward" I held my hand out for her to shake. She took my hand and shook it gently, two surprises assaulted my senses, the first was that her hand, was warm but not as warm as a human's should be the second was a strong jolt of electricity that ran through my hand and into my unbeating heart, a spark.


	5. Thoughts

Thoughts

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters or plots by Stephanie meyer, only my own

Shanti pov

I still felt the jolt of electricity running up my arm from when Edward touched me. Trying to get his image out of my head, well, that was proving to be difficult. His messy bronze hair was in a state of disarray, his face was perfectly shaped, a work of art. His beautiful golden eyes that could pierce my hard exterior with a single glance... _damn it Shan! Stop thinking about Cullen! Hes a vampire, he probably has a mate. He probably wouldn't want you anyways, not when he finds out you're a... " _hey shanty!" Want me to walk you to the lunch hall? I looked around confused, was I really talking to myself? Was I that out of it that I was wondering round in the hall way? _Fuck Shan you're cracking up! "_ umm, shanty, are you ok?" oh no that Newton kid was back. I forced a smile on my face "yeah, sorry, just thinking" hopefully now he would leave "yeah, so did you want me to walk you to the lunch hall?" this guy could not be serious! How arrogant could a person get! How stupid did he think I was, that I would let him parade me around like a prized poodle in front of his pimple-faced friends! The look on his face stopped my anger, I remembered that humans were fragile, I decided to let him down easy, this time. " sorry mike, I got to meet my sister, maybe next time yeah?" I walked away.

Keisha pov

As soon as shanty and I had driven to the school parking lot, the entire male, and some female population started radiating lust, it was a shame there wasn't any boys that could catch my attention, except the vampires of course. I was only looking for a fuck buddy but they had to be a looker, especially if they were human, I couldn't be seen with just anybody. Suddenly, the smell of lust and arousal reached its peak and the noise in the hall increased, I couldn't help but snicker as a few humans choked on their food. My sister had walked in the room. She sat down and we began chatting casually when I felt a stare aimed at our table, I looked back to find the Vamps staring, confusion evident in their eyes, they were obviously trying to figure out what we were and by the looks on their faces their efforts were fruitless. I looked at shanty to find a smirk on her face, she was obviously thinking the same thing.


	6. Deceptions

Disclaimer: setting, characters and plots except from my own all belong to Stephanie meyer.

**Deception**

Bella pov:

The crimson lipstick i had just applied framed my lips perfectly against my porcelain skin. i ran my hands over my lacy dark blue lingerie noticing how it fit snugly on the curves on my body. I applied a thin streak of black eyeliner that made my golden eyes pop, my heightened senses felt every bristle running across my cheeks and every fibre of light pink blusher the soft brush left in its wake, gazing into the mirror i admired my long shiny locks of dark hair with mahogany highlights that appeared in the sunlight.

Being a vampire definitely has its perks, I'm strong, smart, immortal, gifted and most importantly beautiful. I planned to be immortal from the minute i learned of the cullens' vampirism. It was easy, i had to keep my emotions in check and seem infatuated with Edward, i had to appear modest, humble and kind, the total opposite of my true personality. And to think my efforts were almost fruitless when Edward decided to leave and go to volterra, it all worked in my favour when i showed my "devotion" to him by risking my life to save the masochistic mother fucker. I actually had to pretend that the sex on my wedding night was good, i almost busted out laughing when it happened... so after all my hard work in manipulating Edward it seemed only fair that i got my reward... I walked over to my closet and looked at the vast selection of clothes. I pulled on a tight, dark blue mini dress that ended just under my but, and pulled on a pair of cherry red, patent 6 inch platform stilettos. I then removed my Cullen crest necklace and replaced it with a gold-chained choker with red ribbon weaved through the links and ended with a gold heart pendant, this was his favourite outfit on me. I grabbed my cherry red clutch and wrote a note for Edward saying that I had gone on a 2 day shopping trip. I picked up my overnight bag with some toiletries and a change of clothes and walked to my bright Ferrari, I drove towards a hotel in Seattle where i had agreed to meet him, a sly smile on my face from the thoughts of fun that we were going to have.


	7. Doubts

disclaimer: all characters and setting belong to stephanie meyer exept my own.

**Doubts**

Edward's POV

_edward, when you read this i will not be at home, but don't worry i really need to upgrade my wardrobe, some of the clothes in there are so bad i cant even call them last season, so im going on a shopping trip and will be gone for two days, if my phone is off its because im having way too much fun shopping and i'll probably text you back, dont worry_

_x, bella._

even after reading bella's note three times, i still get the feeling that something was wrong. it wasnt the fact that she was going shopping, ever since she had become a vampire she had lost her modesty and now loved shopping and expensive things, a great change from when she was human, my bella. recently i have been feeling my love for her disappear and the scary thing is that i dont know if i care.

shaking my head to clear my thoughts and grabbing my keys i ran to my volvo, an updated version of the one i had when i first met bella. the rest of the family had gone hunting and moping around the house wouldnt help so i decided to head to seatle, maybe i could buy some cd's...


	8. coincidence?

disclaimer: all characters and settings belong to stephanie meyer exept my own.

Coincidence?

Keisha POV

no, my sister is taking the piss now! she knows i was meant to be going out with that cute human i met at the store yesterday and she still isn't back? to make it worse she left our puppy , chew here too and i cant leave her alone, wait till...

the rant in my head stopped when shanti walked through the door, casually as if nothing was wrong. she smelt of the ocean which could only mean she went for a swim. "im so sorry kei! you know how it is, when you havent felt the ocean for so long and i lost track of time, im sorry, i'll take chew and you can go on your date". i was about to argue with her but stopped when i saw remorse in her eyes, "its okay, and thanks" i reassured her with a warm smile and ran upstairs to get my purse, i had forgotten that she had been having a hard time with her emotions over edward lately, i would have to watch that...

Shanti POV

"hey puppy! who's a good girl ?" "wanna go for a ride in the car?" i razzled with chew and went to fetch her leash. after chew was leashed up and ditting on the blanket in the car i started the journey to seattle. i could hardly concentrate on the road, it's a good thing i have heightened senses or i would probably have crashed by now. thoughts and images of edward filled my brain, his messy bronze hair, his beautiful eyes... who am i kidding, no time to even try to be poetic, he was hot as fuck! i feel like one of those stupid humans at school but now i cant blame them, well what can i say, i might not be human but im still a teenager and im not normally horny but with a vampire as hot as that who wouldn't be? i was brought out of my thoughts when i reached seattle and had to find a good parking space.

Chew and i stopped off at a near by pet store that allowed dogs inside. we had just moved into our house in forks and it would be too much hassle to take her toys and bed with us from london so the petshop seemed like a good place to start. i picked out a simple dog bed made from wicker basket with black wool lining, it was cold in forks and i needed to make sure she was warm. after buying more lining in pink, grey, light blue and cream for her bed i moved on to the toy section, then the accessories section and the food section. After leaving the petshop i had no choice but to go back to the car to leave the bags. after closing the trunk i looked across the road and noticed a cd shop. i walked over and they didn't allow dogs inside, i felt bad leaving chew outside by herself but i needed new cd's. i tied her up to the post nearby and went inside.


	9. A Harsh Rejection

A Harsh Rejection

Shanti POV

Being amongst the CD's and all the different genres of music was especially comforting for me, music was one of my favourite things about this level of earth because believe it or not, music is very different back home. I walked around getting lost in the background music that was playing, the clarity was amazing. Intrigued by the music i lost concentration and wandered around the shop aimlessly, picking up CD's that caught my eye when i saw Edward. He stood frozen staring at a copy of Claire de lune and although he looked as handsome and delicious as ever, there was something wrong, the small smile that had previously been his trademark was gone and replaced with a frown, his golden eyes no longer sparkled and his face had a troubled and forlorn look. My heart ached at his sadness, it was so confusing i hardly knew this guy and i felt so much for him already, he was the wrong person to catch feelings for, everything would be too complicated, too messy. With a sigh i turned to leave but suprisingly, i couldnt. I couldnt leave him standing there without at least trying to help him in some way, even if it was just a friend to talk to i guess its better than nothing, right?

"hey, Edward are you okay?" i asked him shyly with a small smile. I knew that vampires werent used to kindness, not from their own kind and especially not from their other creatures. Even humans were either too scared, jealous or dazzled by their beauty to approach them. i hoped he'd appreciate the gesture, he looked like he really needed a friend to speak to right now and i was hoping that i could be that..._ "fuck off. now" _his harsh words interrupted my train of thought and my mouth fell open in shock. "excuse me? did you just tell me to.."_ "fuck off? yes i did. I dont see why you look so shocked, no one invited you over here to speak to me in the first place". _Had it been anyone else, i would have insulted them back by now but i dont know what it was about him, i wanted to tell him he was and ass, and that he should go eat a dick but the words just wouldnt leave my mouth. I could feel tears welling up in mu eyes, hurt and humiliated, i dropped the CD's i held and fled from the shop.

Edwards POV

_"no one invited you over here to speak to me in the first place." _I regret those words as soon as they left my mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes and i felt my heart breaking, im so stupid, i dont know what came over me when i said those things to her, those harsh unfair words were meant for Bella instead, i had been thinking about her lately and i knew that something just wasnt right. I ran outside into an alley and punched the wall at the dead end, wishing i could just erase everything that just happened.

_i_

_talics_ = Edward's dialogue.


End file.
